Forbiden Love Story
by Eva Hydra Dahl
Summary: Heaven for Lucifer was pure paradise, His friendship with Gabriel unbreakable, His love for Castiel forever. This is about how he and Castiel fall in love, the paradise they live until Heaven finds out about their love that is Forbiden. Lucifer plans a revolution will it work or will it destroy everything he cares for? and is it ever truly over? SPN is Kripke's!


_Forbidden Love Story – Eva Dahl_

"Lucifer?" Gabriel nudged him, they were sitting on a bench in the fields of Heaven, "Gabriel?" Lucifer returned "Hello" He smiled it was nice when he got to meet with his friend. They would sit here because the field before them was the training grounds, Gabriel found much entertainment from the amatuer angel fights. They turned to catch sight of two angels being trained by Uriel the Arch angel, "Fight young angel's! warriors of God you have yet to become!" Uriel shouted.

The first angel was quite young he had dirty blonde hair, wings spread wide and a grey V-neck that revealed his muscle beneath, his blue eyes glued on his 'opponent' he spun his sword in his hand.

Opposite him was an angel who looked even younger, his wings wide-spread his dark hair a mess from the training and ocean blue eyes he spun both swords in his hands.

The dirty blonde rushed at him swinging his sword upward and the blue eyed angel met it with crossed blades, the dirty blonde forced his sword back by his side. They exchanged clashing swords as they spun, eye's never leaving their actions, the blue eyed angel threw up his sword distracting the dirty blonde as he cut his cheek displaying that he could have killed him with the sufficient timing.

The blue eyed angel caught his sword and stood back, the dirty blonde let his hand rest on his cheek removing his hand revealed blood, the angel had won. "The fight is done, Balthazar a bit out of practice" Uriel announced, he nodded to the blue eyed angel and left the field.

The blue eyed angel put away his sword and pulled out a small piece of fabric and he stepped toward Balthazar pressing it to his wound "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make contact" the blue eyes looked at him, as he worried his lip, "It is okay, you did well" Balthazar smiled placing a hand to the blue eyed angels shoulder.

"Wow, our young angels are doing well" Gabriel smiled; Lucifer's eyes were still transfixed on this angel "Gabriel?" "Yes?" Gabriel asked "Who is this angel?" he pointed to the angel he stared at so possessively "That my friend is Castiel, the Angel of Thursday".

Lucifer finally looked at Gabriel "I wish to grant his acquaintance will you excuse me?" He asked "Of course, I have met him his grace is full of beautiful things he'll be a good influence on you" Gabriel smiled standing up from the seat with Lucifer.

"I'm sure he will be" Lucifer walked onto the field toward the angel who was waving his friend a goodbye "Castiel?" He whispered. Castiel turned fast, still jumpy from training when his eyes met Lucifer he immediately flushed pink an Arch angel speaking to him? "W...What have I d...done?" Castiel stuttered nervously "Well Castiel" Lucifer said in a growl, Castiel thought he was in trouble but Lucifer smiled.

"You stole my heart, and I would like it back" Lucifer smiled "Your liking? I'm afraid you are mistaken I am not worthy of any such thing" Castiel answered as his heart sunk.

"I am not mistaken Castiel even now I am at loss of breath and of word" Lucifer smiled his eyes dancing obsessively over Castiel's face. "I am merely an angel, why do you say such things?" Castiel asked puzzlingly.

"That Castiel is a question I have yet to answer" He sighed looking into Castiel's eyes "Join me at the Gathering tonight Castiel" He asked "If you would like to?" he added. "I…" Castiel looked up at Lucifer "I would love to Arch angel" he answered obediently bowing his head in respect, Lucifer lifted his head to meet his eyes leaving his fingers under Castiel's chin "Lucifer, and I said if you want to?" He smiled.

Castiel's eyes shifted from one eye to another then down to Lucifer's lips "I…" He began looking back to Lucifers piercing stare "I… want to, Lucifer"

-The Gathering that Night-

Lucifer let the bow slide along the strings of the violin, the sound so beautiful it filled the hall, his chin siting on the edge his eyes closed tight.

He opened his eyes to nod to Uriel who returned the smile before joining into the song with his piano smiling as he saw the angels in awe of the sound they had created.

They smiled to see Gabriel all but dancing onto the stage trumpet playing wildly with the tune of their song that now had an edge, Lucifer laughed at how Gabriel was spinning and jumping playing the trumpet as if it were the most exiting this in history.

The hall was alive with music angels dancing and there he saw, wide bright blue eyes watching him with awe as if he were glowing, Castiel's wings tucked away by his side. Castiel couldn't move he could only listen to this beautiful sound the arch angels were bringing to his ears.

Uriel nodded to signify he was going to end the song, Lucifer nodded to Gabriel and they all played a loud last note together before bowing at the deafening applause of the angels.

Lucifer stood straight again but he couldn't not find Castiel in the crowd his eyes searched wildly through the faces of all the angels, he could not see him.

Lucifer stood down from the stage where he caught sight of Balthazar "Balthazar!" Lucifer called fast walking toward him "Arch Angel" Balthazar bowed "Ugh enough, have you seen Castiel?" Lucifer snapped.

"Y…yes he's with Uriel" Balthazar pointed to Uriel smiling down at the beautiful angel, "Thankyou" He gave a smile in apology to Balthazar before disappearing.

"Uriel" Lucifer smiled Castiel's body jolted and turned at hearing that familiar voice "Castiel" Lucifer's smile grew "I see you have met?" Uriel gestured between them "Yes we Have" Castiel couldn't help but smile Lucifer was staring a hole right through him.

"Castiel you must meet Michael" Uriel smiled revealing Michael by his side, Lucifer snapped out his daze an unfamiliar feeling clench in his lungs "Hello Castiel, well your all grow up" he smiled fondly. Castiel returned the smile "I remember when you were just a fledging that couldn't even fly yet" He laughed "You have grown to become beautiful" Michael watched Castiel turn a slight shade of pink. And that was it Lucifer wanted to leave, "Hey, Castiel you must meet Gabriel" Lucifer grabbed his wrist lightly pulling him away from Michael "Enjoy your night. Uriel. Michael" he nodded toward them…

-To Be Continued…


End file.
